The Animal
The Animal is an idea for an independant film by Nick C Plot Late at night, a man is sitting on a street corner, his backstory revealed that he used to be a famous TV Psychic. He senses that something bad will happen that will affect the city. That night, while sleeping, the former psychic has some creepy visions. The next morning, he is called to the police station by 2 officers, Amy Donald and Shaun Bludwall. They talk to Police Chief Duncan Rojas, who asks him about a homicide case from last night, a news reporter was found in her apartment with a gunshot wound in her left eye and her right eye had been removed. Jack, Amy and Shaun arrive at the murder scene where Jack is able to piece together everything that happened by touching the environment, he discovers that while the woman was waiting for a date, a man came in and shot her once in the eye to kill her before gouging out the other eye. But Jack can't figure out the killer, he only sees an image of a gas mask and a black fedora. While investigating suspects, Amy and Jack start to bond and become friends, making Shaun, who is Amy's boyfriend, jealous. After a thorough investigation, Amy asks Jack why he quit his job as a TV Psychic, Jack reveals that his life was ruined one fateful night when he was driving home from his friend's house in a deadly rainstorm, unable to see where he was going, he accidently ran over a young girl who was jogging, she ended up dying from her injuries before the ambulence could arrive, after the accident, his wife divorced him and he wasn't allowed to see his son, the TV station cancelled his show and he couldn't find work, for 3 years he ended up living on the streets. Weeks later, at a garbage company, one of the workers steps out to have a smoke, before he is revealed as a former entrepaneure, while having his smoke, a man sneaks up behind him and suffocates him with chloraform. The man wakes up at an old swimming pool, where he is faced with a man wearing a gas mask and fedora, while trying to beg for his life, the captor drowns the man. The next morning, police and Jack arrive to find the drowned body of the murder victim put on display for them, finding the victim's nose removed. When Amy comments that the city might have a serial killer, Shaun sarcastically corrects her saying that this is only 2 murders, a serial killer must murder a minimum of 3 times total, to which Jack replies, 'Let's hope it doesn't come to that'. Jack sees everything that happened, but still doesn't see the killer's face, only the gas mask and the fedora. After discussing the case, Shaun threatens Jack to stay away from Amy. That night, when a snobby food critic is at a restaurant, her food is tampered with and on the drive home, she dies from poisoning, when her car stops, the same killer with the gas mask and fedora pulls out a knife and leans back her head and leaves her mouth wide open. The next morning, the trio investigate the crime scene and find the victim's tongue has been removed. When Jack is researching Characters ??? as The Animal- A demented Serial Killer that murders former celebrities using different MO's each time, before harvesting one body part. At first, since the victims seemed to have nothing in common, aside from their former celebrity status, police couldn't figure out a motive, until a former TV Psychic was able to help them out, revealing that the killer (Now Dubbed "The Animal") was trying to perform a ritual that would 'Purify' the world, The Animal took their victim's specific body parts because one body part to represent each human sense was needed. After being caught, The Animal kills Amy with a piece of wood from a picture frame, before he is killed himself by Jack being strangled to death. After his death, Jack removes The Animal's mask to reveal that he was the police chief. Nick C as Jack Carter- A former TV Psychic who's life was ruined after he accidently ran over a girl with his car, causing him to live amongst homeless people. The Police asked for his help to find a serial killer called "The Animal". Jack is able to help them by telling them that the Animal kills people to perform a ritual to purify the world. When the Animal attempts the ritual but fails, Jack reveals to police that the ritual requires a human brain from someone that represent's the sixth human sense, ESP, which would have been Jack. After Officer Amy Donald is killed by The Animal, Amy's partner kills Jack believing that Jack actually killed Amy ??? as Officer Amy Donald- A police officer working on the Animal Case. She was killed by The Animal after he impaled her with a piece of a frame from a painting. She is the only person killed by The Animal that wasn't needed for the ritual. ??? as Chelsea Chaney- A news reporter and the first victim of the serial killer known as "The Animal". She was killed in her apartment, while waiting for a date, The Animal knocked on her door claiming to be her date, but when she opened the door, she seemed suspicious about the man, when she tried to get dressed, The Animal killed her by shooting her in her right eye, after which, he removed her left eye and took it as a trophy. ??? as Dawson Colson- A former entrepeneur, he now works with garbage pickup. He was the second victim of the Animal serial killings. When staying back late at night, Dawson steps outside for a smoke, when a mysterious driver suffocated him with chloraform before drowning him, after which, The Animal removed his nose as a trophy. ??? as Diane Swann- A snobby food critic. She was the third victim of the Animal serial killings. When visiting a resteraunt, the Animal sneaks into the resteraunt and tampers with her food, while driving home, with The Animal behind her in their car, she starts to cough up blood, before she dies from poisoning, after which, The Animal removed her tounge as a trophy. ??? as Kate Dallas- A former child actress. She is the fourth victim of the Animal serial killings. When going for a walk late at night, The Animal knocks her out and drags her, she wakes up in a dark room with strapped to a metal chair that is attached to electrical wires, The Animal stands before her, before attaching the other ends of the wires to a car battery, electricuting her, after which, The Animal removed her hand as a trophy. ??? as Gold Tooth- A former Rapper. He is the fifth victim of the Animal serial killings. When relaxing in his penthouse, when The Animal sneaks in carrying an axe, when Gold Tooth is listening to music, The Animal sneaks up behind him before killing him with the axe, after which, The Animal removes his ears as a trophy. ??? as Officer Shaun Bludwall- Amy's partner and boyfriend. When he finds where The Animal was setting up the ritual, he arrives to see Amy dead and Jack holding a bloody piece of wood from a picture frame, He quickly thinks that Jack killed Amy and blames him as the Animal, before shooting Jack 3 times in the chest, killing him. He is the only main character in the fan film that doesn't die. Trivia *While (Insert actor's name here) played the Animal's true identity, several actors portrayed The Animal over the course of the film. *The reasons were this was because Nick wanted to keep the identity of the Animal a secret to the rest of the cast, to keep any surprises authentic, so he made sure the actor who played the Animal was never seen without their mask to prevent anyone from finding out. *This is one of the few films that Nick has confirmed will be made. Category:Fan Films starring a Serial Killer Category:Independant Films Category:Nick Category:Confirmed Category:Thrillers Category:Detective Films Category:Crime Films